


Something Comforting.

by Maybl00d



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: :(, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, Other, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, You can read this as red or platonic idk??, i just mspar has alot on their plate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybl00d/pseuds/Maybl00d
Summary: Small Prompt Fic that I had thought of that gave me Mallek/mspa reader vibes. And also my...make-up for not doing Mallek week 0-0Prompt:-"If I send this void away, have I lost a part of me?"
Relationships: Mallek Adalov & MSPA Reader, Mallek Adalov/MSPA Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Something Comforting.

On the edge of the fine lines of dawn and dusk, the moon of the planet known as Alternia raises overhead many who wish to continue forward despite the oncoming doom of adulthood.

Just beyond the outskirts of a relatively known city is a small tarnished, forgotten watch-tower with the only inhabitant a small extraterrestrial taking residence with a preference for making lasting relationships with the mostly blood-thirsty race on occasion, or rather mostly night in night out the alien would always have the strange way of acquiring friendships.

On this night the alien doesn’t seem to be productive at this point, a person may more likely use the word ‘belated’ to describe the monochromatic individual, strewn about in blankets and archaic pillows with symbols mainly used to identify oneself in caste lay around them in all their amorous glory.

However, the foreign traveler doesn’t seem to be moving, just taking short uneven breaths signified by the raising of their chest every few seconds.

The palm-husk next to them vibrates and lights up every minute or so, but the Individual makes no move to answer their call.

One would assume that they would be resting, and you’d be right at such a time if not for the clear tears running down their cheeks. The alien doesn’t know why they’re upset, why they would be so indecisive to their emotions coming in waves at this moment, they would be so used to just having something to catch them in high spirits like their friends.

The alien questions ponder over why they made decisions that they wouldn’t normally make, questioning why or how they became such a push-over and groveller to people. Are they finally realizing that they really are alone on this hell-scape?

Would people remember them? Would they be documented as the pitiable but unrelenting friendship immigrant? The alien at least hoped that at least _someone_ will remember.

God, when did they get so depressing?

Why would their friends even put up with them? At the time everything had felt hazy and feverish in motion, and this is the first time the alien has really taken the time to think about everything.

But now it seems like a void has opened up and instead of falling in, it presses deep on their chest. Like a puppet finally being hurriedly dropped after a performance.

It hurts.

In another part of the city, cruising down one of the most fast-paced highways in the back seat of the bug-like limousine is a troll with cerulean blood rushing through his veins and piercings jingling against his horn every time he makes a sudden turn of his head.

A hand scratches his temple as he looks down at his husk, threading back his unruly mop of black hair and accidentally scratches one of his horns with his claw, making him jitter and click his pierced tongue in annoyance.

He seems to be in his own world, constantly checking his messages and refreshing for a response. His expressions clearly read concern as he presses coordinates somewhere past the city limit. He doesn’t care, all the same, his yellow sclera being one of the only glowing things in his vehicle besides the light of his husk, he looks out the window to the winding roads now leading slightly closer to scaping hills and cliffs.

There are still other hives in the surrounding area, the lights still dimmed signaling the inhabitants inside are still resting. He almost doubles over and thinks that their friend is probably still asleep and he’s probably just being too overdramatic, yet he takes a step, then another until he arrives at the opening of his friend’s hive.

He's always been quite nervous for his friend ever since taking refuge here. The building is worn down but the alien had always assured them that it was _safe enough._

He walks in, his shoes creaking on the uneven floorboards, groans sounding throughout the hive from an ancient age. He takes a hitched breath when he hears quiet cries, at first, he had thought it was a squeak-beast from how hushed they were, his rings clink together as he puts his hand on the door leading to the noises.

He peeks his head through the opening, and his blood-pusher spins when he sees the alien sobbing with the Alternian night sky in view, tear tracks litter their face and they jump when they finally meet his eyes.

The cerulean is completely caught off guard and attempts an awkward wave, he can feel his bottom tooth digging into his lip, he’s never been good with upfront confrontation and every instinct is telling him to comfort them.

They both don't exchange any words; for the cerulean boy, it's because he’s afraid of saying something that’ll make it even more awkward, the alien because the words seem to die in their throat from the surprise visit.

The troll simply walks over and slumps down and looks at his friend, the alien is trying their best to give them a smile, but the struggle is causing their lip to quiver slightly. He gestures his arms and the alien almost immediately falls into them, never having thought they’d be this emotionally close, but they couldn’t really say that they wanted to leave the embrace.

The body temperature difference is noticeable, they both know that when they depart from each other that it may become awkward, with many questions and feelings to be had but both still do not say a thing. The silence now was not awkward but comforting in a way that words could not describe.

But that’s most likely for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I've still gotta chapter to write,.....but here, I actually really like writing prompt fics....


End file.
